This 2016 meeting will bring together scientists and regulators specializing in karst, groundwater contamination, and public health for a conference in San Juan, Puerto Rico. It will be organized and co- hosted by the non-profit Karst Waters Institute (KWI) and the NIEHS Superfund Research Program (SRP) project Puerto Rico Test Site for Exploring Contamination Threats (PROTECT). Karst terrains and aquifers form in regions underlain by soluble rocks; the characteristic features found in these regions, such as caves, springs, and sinkholes, create a groundwater system that is highly vulnerable to contamination. Public health impacts stem from the ease of introducing contaminants, the ubiquity of karst terrains worldwide, and pervasive use of karst water as a drinking water source. There have been few attempts at cross-discipline communication between karst scientists and public health specialists, and no meeting has ever focused on the particular issues of karst. This conference will bring together those groups. The primary objective of the proposed conference is to develop a systematic framework for the study of problems connecting public health to contaminant transport in karst groundwater with the following specific aims: (1) bring together experts from both fields for cross-fertilization; (2) develop a conceptual framework for how contaminants are transported in karst; (3) identify particular adverse public health outcomes and prevention strategies resulting from rapid and long-term exposure relating to karst; and (4) communicate the meeting outcomes to the scientific community and general public. The conference innovations include opening the dialog between the two primary groups, inviting public and community groups to some of the sessions, and including two field trips to facilitate conversations between meeting participants. This meeting addresses themes and goals of the NIEHS Strategic Plan: translation, global health, training/education, community engagement, teaching, building a diverse workforce, and stakeholder communication. By locating the conference in Puerto Rico, PROTECT's established relationships with the universities and community organizations will help to encourage involvement from underrepresented groups.